


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by aceofsparrows



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, bleuaceofsparrows fic, orphydice parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: from tumblr: Prompt: After Orpheus and Eurydice have a baby, Persephone and Hades visit.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585051
Kudos: 50





	Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Author's Note:**

> title meaning (from latin): 
> 
> to the stars through difficulties :)

Eurydice wasn’t quite sure how Persephone had gotten wind that the baby had been born. Maybe she had quite literally gotten wind of it (goddesses worked in mysterious ways), or maybe Hermes had told her. Either way, the weather warmed, and four months after the little one had come into the world Persephone showed up on Eurydice and Orpheus’ doorstep, flowers in hand and towing her husband behind her.

Eurydice was the one to answer the door; she had been up for two hours already feeding and rocking the baby, and letting Orpheus sleep since he had been a bundle of nerves for the past few days and had worked himself up in a fit of exhaustion.

“Oh, hello Persephone!”

“Hello, darlin’,” Persephone grinned warmly, taking in the sight of a glowing (though tired) Eurydice and the tiny bundle in her arms. “We just thought we’d drop by and bring our blessings to our favorite lovebirds and their new spring chick!”

Persephone swept into the small house on a sweet breeze, Hades trailing behind her in his usual shadow. The goddess set about pouring them all a glass of summer lemonade, putting her bouquet of flowers an old jar that sat on the mantel, and leaving a slightly bemused Eurydice to close the door and slip into the other room to wake her husband.

“Poet, darling, wake up,” she said softly, shaking Orpheus until he stirred.

“Hm? Whassgoin’on?”

Eurydice chuckled, shifting the baby in her arms. “Persephone is here to see us and the baby, Poet.”

As if awoken by the mere mention of her, the baby stirred in her mother’s arms, tiny blue eyes opening to take in the world. Orpheus, now sitting bed but only still half-awake, saw his daughter was awake and smiled.

“Must be spring then,” he chuckled, and dragged himself out of bed, hopping into his pants and shrugging on his well-worn suspenders.

When they came back into the main room Persephone had settled herself at their small table, a plate of butter biscuits and pitcher of lemonade set out on the tabletop and a vase of flowers on the mantelpiece. Persephone herself looked quite at home, whereas her husband lurked awkwardly in the corner, taking in his surroundings quietly and looking like he would rather be anywhere but there.

Persephone grinned at Orpheus, standing from her seat to cross the room and embrace him.

“Look at you, Orpheus! My baby, all grown up, with a baby of his own! How are you, boy? Happy Spring!” 

Orpheus grinned, blushing slightly at Persephone’s sentimentality. “I’m great, Lady Persephone. Tired, but great.” 

“I’m glad, honey. And Eurydice, darlin’, how are _you_ doing? Has the little one been kind to you?” 

Eurydice couldn’t help but smile as well, and accepted a one-armed hug from Persephone and a kiss on the forehead. “I’m doing just fine, Seph, can’t complain. She’s a baby; she hasn’t been much more of a hassle than we expected her to be.” 

Persephone laughed at that, and Eurydice and Orpheus joined in as they all sat at the table. 

Well, all except Hades, who Orpheus had only just noticed was present. 

“Oh, hello Mister Hades,” Orpheus said, bowing the best he could from his seated position. “It’s generous of you to join us.” 

“My pleasure, boy,” Hades said, deep voice smooth as melted chocolate. “I owe you many things, Orpheus; the least I can give you is my congratulations.” 

Orpheus smiled, and Eurydice laid a reassuring hand on Orpheus’ forearm. “Have a seat, Hades, please.” 

Hades nodded, unbuttoning his jacket button to sit stiffly in the chair next to Persephone, a hand resting on his wife’s knee. 

There was an awkward bit of silence, but Persephone broke it in her usual manner. “So, what’s the little thing’s name?” 

Eurydice and Orpheus exchanged a look. 

“Well, we hadn’t really decided, but we were thinking Astra…” Eurydice started, and Orpheus nodded. 

“Astra Euterpe, after my aunt, and the stars.” 

“A beautiful name for what I’m sure will be a beautiful girl.” Persephone smiled, nodding sagely. “What do you think, Hades, dear?” She added. 

Hades, who seemed to be surprised he was a part of the conversation, gave a rare, tight-lipped smile. “I think it sounds perfect.” 

Orpheus grinned, and there was another awkward moment of silence before Persephone rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Who wants a cookie?” 


End file.
